Careless Warlock
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec returns home to his fiancé, tired after two days in Idris, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with him and relax. But fate has other plans... [Malec "Two-shot"]
1. Worried Sick

_**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. Thus own neither characters.**_

* * *

Magnus groggily opened his eyes, trying to see through the dimness in the room.

"Hey…" came Alec's voice, gentle and loving, accompanied by a soft sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

Magnus was grateful his lover was whispering; his head felt like it was going to break. He could feel the blood pounding on his temples. "Awful…" he answered sincerely, his voice raspy "What happened?"

Alec looked to his right for a moment and then brought a cup close to Magnus' lips. "Here, drink this first." The Warlock took the cup and drunk, while Alec very softly ran his fingers through his now-glitterless, raven hair.

He sighed contently, as both the warm drink and Alec's touch made him feel a little better. "What's that?" He asked, still sipping at the sweet draught, his voice less rough now.

"Warm chamomile with honey." Came Alec's reply. "It helps with the cold. Which, to answer your previous question is what happened to you…" He added, a hint of something Magnus didn't recognise at the moment, colouring his voice.

"A cold?" He asked incredulously. "How?"

Alec narrowed his blue eyes on him "How?!" He raised his voice and Magnus winced, feeling a stab of pain on his head. Immediately Alec's anger evaporated and he leaned over him, his voice gentle again but more urgent this time. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

Magnus sighed again, the coolness relieving the headache, and looked up at him. Alec was studying him, his blue eyes big, and now the Warlock saw clearly what he was missing earlier. "You're worried…" he whispered. "Why?"

Alec's features distorted momentary and he opened his mouth to say something but then seemed to change his mind and shook his head. "I asked you a question." The Nephilim said, keeping his voice low this time. Even so, Magnus could clearly see he was angry.

"Why-" he started saying, meaning to ask, why he was angry now, but Alec cut him off, his voice raising a little as his control slipped.

" **Answer me**!" Magnus winced again at the sound, and Alec hastily removed his hand from his fiancé's forehead and turned his back on him, pacing on the room, muttering, "Dammit Magnus…"

"Alec…" he called out to him softly and the boy stopped and turned to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said again "Are you in pain?"

"My head…" Magnus whispered "It's nothing, I'm okay." He added, seeing Alec's worried expression. "Don't worry…"

The Nephilim's blue eyes flared, but he kept his voice low now that he knew, as he seethed at him. "Don't worry? Don't **_worry_** **?!** I returned home from Idris and found you unconscious on the floor! I thought you were **dead**!"

Magnus looked at him wide-eyed, some memories resurfacing.

* * *

 _{He was working for three days on a tough job researching, and had hardly slept or eaten, while Alec was away for the past two days on an important Clave meeting he was forced to attend. They regularly spoke on the phone and Alec was always asking him if he was eating and sleeping properly. Magnus was reassuring him that he will, of course, but then got too caught up in the job and forgot to. The last thing he remembered was hanging up on the phone with Alec who was telling him he was back on New York, and he'd be home soon after passing by the Institute. Magnus had gotten up to take a shower but must have collapsed on the middle of the living room before reaching it, because of the fatigue.}_

* * *

"Alec…" He whispered, trying to get up on a sitting position.

Alec rushed to his side. "Stop, don't get up." He told him but Magnus ignored his 'order'.

"It's okay, I'm fine…" He slowly raised himself on his elbows smiling at him "See Alec? I'm just…" Suddenly he felt dizzy, his vision blackening and he fell back on the pillows, feeling too weak to support himself.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted. "Are you okay?" Magnus' eyes were open but he couldn't see a thing. He closed them, raising his hand a little, and Alec took hold of it immediately.

"Yes…" The Warlock answered. "I'm sorry… I just got a little dizzy…"

"Dammit Magnus…" He said again, angry, but keeping his voice in check. He gently put his hand on his Warlock's forehead and added in a whisper. "I told you not to move…"

"I'm sorry…" Magnus repeated opening his eyes. He could see now, and looked at Alec who was leaning over him, a worried expression set on his beautiful features. "Alexander…"

"Don't 'Alexander' me!" He began to pull his hand away from Magnus' getting up, but Magnus squeezed it, looking up at him and whispered.

"Please don't go…"

The Shadowhunter sighed and collapsed on a chair beside the bed. "I'm not going anywhere…" he muttered.

They stayed there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, still holding hands and looking at each other. Then Alec dropped his eyes to the floor, and spoke, his voice low. "Do you have **_any_** idea how worried I was? Seeing you like that… You assured me you were fine, but if I'm not here to remind you, to eat and sleep when working on something, you forget to!" He turned his blue eyes on Magnus. "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Now it was Magnus' turn to look away, muttering something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Alec demanded.

"Maybe two days ago…"

The Nephilim stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "So since I left you haven't eaten properly. Four days now. No wonder you feel so weak."

"What? Four days?" Magnus cat-eyes widened in surprise.

Alec's tone turned bitter "Yeah, didn't I tell you? You've been unconscious for two days…"

Magnus could easily read behind his masked words. "Sayang… I'm so sorry…"

"Two days…" Alec went on as if he hadn't heard him. "For two days you were burning up and mumbling in your sleep, and I was just standing here, not knowing if you will ever wake up again." He bit his lip, fighting to keep his composure, wanting to scream at him, to tell him to never dare do that again, but he looked so vulnerable right now that he didn't have the heart to do it.

"I'm s-" Magnus started saying, but Alec placed a finger on his lips silencing him, then, still holding his hand got up and leaned over him once more.

"I don't care." He whispered steadily, moving closer until their foreheads touched. When he saw Magnus was effectively rendered speechless removed his hand from his mouth and added, their lips brushing. "When you are healthy again and back on your feet, you are going to get it for making me worry like that."

Magnus gulped at Alec's seductive but also threatening tone, and only nodded. The Nephilim decided to punish him a bit earlier too. So he fully rested his forehead against the Warlock's and sighed, his breath caressing Magnus' face.

"I was so anxious to see you after two days… I had missed you so much… I had so many plans, but then I saw you like that and they flew out the window. I was worried sick." He said again. Magnus was staring up at him frozen and Alec went on. "I didn't even have a chance to kiss you…"

"You have now…" Magnus whispered, trying to reach him.

Alec put a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down firmly, but carefully. "I don't know if I want to, now… I'm very angry with you…" he whispered back, his tone seductive and Magnus whined.

"Aleeec… C'mon…"

The Nephilim leaned closer for a second and then pulled back again, moving away completely. " **No**. Remember this next time you are so careless." Magnus was still staring at him not believing it. Alec shook his head and got up, gently disentangling their hands making Magnus whine in protest. "I'm going to get you something to eat." The boy said ignoring him, and added in a serious authoritative tone. "Do **_not_** move." Then he turned away and left the room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it, breathing heavily. The 'punishment' was affecting him too. It was too much. After all, all he told Magnus was true…

He went to the kitchen and started making a soup for Magnus, still cross at him for being so careless...

Meanwhile the Warlock was lying in bed aching to go after him but not daring to, not wanting to make him angrier. Not to mention he felt too weak. He closed his eyes sighing and before he knew it he had drifted off again.

* * *

 _ **Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian.  
**_

 _ **Hope you liked it~~ More tomorrow!**_


	2. The power of cuddles

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**_

 _ **Note: Dear "Reviewers" Thank YOU! Thank you so much for your kind words and for reviewing! ^_^ I'm so glad you like the stories! Hope you will like the future ones too~~**_

* * *

Alec returned fifteen minutes later with a hot bowl of soup and found his Warlock sleeping soundly. He left the food on a table and moved closer. Magnus was lying on the pillow breathing slowly, his raven unstyled hair framing his now pale face. Even like that, he was breathtakingly beautiful and Alec sighed silently thinking how he almost lost him. He leaned over him and softly kissed his forehead, noticing his fever hadn't dropped completely yet.

"Baby…" He whispered, touching his face gently. "Wake up…"

Magnus opened his cat-eyes disorientated, hearing the soft voice and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. "Ale-xander?" He whispered, his voice still raspy.

"Shh… Don't speak." The Nephilim said, pushing a lock of hair away from his face. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better…" Magnus said. "The headache is gone…"

Alec sighed in relief. "Can you sit up?"

Magnus nodded, even though he was unsure and reached out to him. Alec immediately caught his arm and moved closer to help him. He adjusted the pillows behind his back to make sure he was comfortable and started to pull away, when the Warlock wrapped his arms around his waist weakly.

"Wait… Alec…"

"Shh…" The boy crooned. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Are you still angry?" Magnus whimpered and Alec's heart broke at the vulnerability in his voice.

 _'_ _Screw the punishment.'_ He thought, and hugged him close. He could feel his heart beating fast on his chest. "Hush…" He soothed, kissing his hair. "I'm not angry… I was just scared… I thought I was going to lose you…" his own voice broke at the memory and he squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry…" Magnus whispered losing himself in his lover's arms. "I didn't mean-…"

Alec let him go, and cut him off with a kiss. Magnus stared at him frozen for a moment and then kissed him back eagerly. When they had to breathe, the Shadowhunter pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Magnus' who stared at him, his pupils dilated. "I thought…"

"I changed my mind… How could I not, with you looking at me like that?" He said and kissed him once more, slowly. "But if you pull something like that **_ever_** again, I'm leaving you." He said seriously. It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but Alec thought it would be enough to keep him in line.

And judging by the Warlock's reaction, he was right. Magnus gasped and looked at him, his emerald eyes wide with terror. "I promise I won't!"

"Good…" Alec said and kissed his forehead softly, getting up.

Magnus grabbed his hand "Where are you going?"

The Nephilim turned to him. "Relax. I just want to bring you your soup."

"Oh…" Magnus said letting go, feeling silly for panicking. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'Must be the fever…'_

Alec smiled sweetly at him and took his hand again, kissing it softly, then turned his back again on the Warlock who was staring at him frozen, swooning at his gesture.

The blue-eyed boy placed a tray with a bowl of soup on his lap. "Eat up…" He told him. "I hope it's good…" He added a little nervously.

"Did you make this?" Magnus asked, his cat eyes widening slightly, staring at his fiancé in awe.

Alec blushed. "Yeah… But I don't know if it's good… If it isn't, I will get you something else…"

"You made this, for **_me_**?" Magnus looked so surprised and ecstatic that Alec laughed.

"Do you see anyone else here?" He joked, poking his nose. "Now… Try it… And if it's awful let me know so I can get you something else…"

"Impossible." Magnus said with conviction, smiling widely, his cat-eyes shining. "You made it for me, so it's going to be the best soup ever made! For sure!"

"It's going to be **so** embarrassing if it actually **_is_** bad…" Alec told him, a soft smile playing on his lips, happy to see his beloved looking so excited.

"Nonsense." Magnus said taking the spoon, when an idea seemed to occur to him. He smiled mischievously for a moment, then turned to Alec, batting his eyelids, and putting on his most charming smile. "Alexander…?"

Alec was taken aback by the sudden change in his Warlock's behaviour, and was left staring at him. "Y-yeah?"

"Feed me?" He asked, offering Alec the spoon, looking extremely adorable.

Alec blushed again, and moving closer, sat on the edge of the bed, taking the spoon, their fingers brushing as he did. "As you wish…" He smiled, leaning in, to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Magnus didn't expect Alec to really take him seriously, and was left gaping at him. He had only said it to tease the boy, wanting to see his adorable flustered look. Not that he minded **_that_** outcome.

Alec smirked at him, reading him like an open book and took a spoonful of soup, blowing air at it to cool it down. The Warlock stared at him mesmerised as the boy smiled and brought the spoon to his lips, and opening his mouth let Alec feed him, his golden-green cat-eyes never leaving the Nephilim's blue ones.

Alec looked at him expectantly, waiting nervously for his reaction, as Magnus tasted the soup. His eyes widened, and the Shadowhunter frowned, certain his fiancé hated it.

"Oh my God…" The Warlock muttered.

"I'm sorry, I will get you something else to eat!" He made a move to get up but Magnus stopped him.

"Alec! Wait!"

"What is it? It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to eat it…" He muttered, nervous again.

"What are you talking about darling? It's amazing! **You** are amazing! Thank you so much!" Magnus beamed at him.

Alec smiled back at him, radiantly. "Seriously?"

The Warlock nodded and opened his mouth so Alec could give him more, and he chuckled obliging, and kept feeding him, as they stared at each other in silence, smiling, until the food was done.

He left the bowl aside and ran his fingers through Magnus' hair softly. "You should rest…" He told him.

Magnus reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt, to keep him from leaving. "Alec… Will you stay with me?"

 _'_ _So adorable…'_ He thought, smiling gently at him. "Of course I will…" He said lying down beside him, holding him close. He kissed his hair, tracing patterns on his arm.

Magnus hugged the Nephilim's waist, his head resting on the crook of his neck, and sighed contently. "I feel better already…" He said making Alec chuckle.

"The power of cuddles will heal you…" The Shadowhunter told him making them both laugh. He kissed his hair again and crooned, "Sleep now, my love…"

Magnus nodded, yawning and hugged him tighter.

"Alec…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For taking care of me…"

"Always…" Alec smiled, "That's what I'm here for after all, right?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you… I promise I will be more careful…"

The Nephilim smiled softly, even though Magnus couldn't see his face. "You'd better…"

Magnus nodded once more. "I love you…"

"I love you too my Magnus… Rest…" He whispered, kissing his eyelids and the Warlock relaxed in his arms, drifting off to sleep, Alec joining him soon.

* * *

 **The End!**

 _ **Hope you liked it~~**_


End file.
